PvZ Universe: Invasion
PvZ Universe: Invasion is a roleplay made by Reap. It features all the Boot-legs. Seasons Season 1 Boot-leg Plants appear. The alliance between them starts, and the big battle between Plants and their well known enemy flames up. Season 2 Boot-leg Zombies, V2 Boot-legs and a new Booter appear. The cavemen appear, and the Z.O.M.B.I.Es are built NOW. Characters Reap Season 1 *Boot-leg Blover *Boot-leg Flaming Pea *Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Boot-leg Magnet-shroom *Boot-leg Torchwood *Blover *The Booter (Renamed to Booter) Season 2 *The 2nd Booter *Boot-leg Blover *Boot-leg Flaming Pea *Boot-leg Torchwood * Blover * Boot-leg Kernel-pult (incase Repeater isn't at chat) *Boot-leg Water Pea (incase Tra isn't on) *Boot-leg Hypno-shroom *Sucky WMag Season 1 *Chicken Wrangler *Boot-leg WinterMagnet *WinterMagnet *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Bamboom *Bamboo Shoot *Melon-pult *Magnet-shroom Season 2 *Cob Cannon *Mango Pult *Paint-shroom Tra Season 1 *Puff-shroom *Metal Petal *Toxic Pea *Magic Cirrus *Moonfruit *Flaming-Star Season 2 *Boot-leg Water Pea *Water Peashooter *Football Drone *Baseball Star Rasengan Season 1 *Waterfruit Klump! Season 1 *Professor Tiyak R001 Season 2 *Boot-leg Kernel-pult *Repeater DF21 *Threepeater *Twin Sunflower *Snapdragon Smurf12334 Season 1: *Red Bean *Laser Bean Season 2: *Pepper Plot Season 1 It started off with a fight between Waterfruit, Magnet-shroom and Booter. It didn't go well. Bamboom, WinterMagnet joined the battle field then. WMag tried to trick the Booter, But he was scanned 3 times. Boot-leg WinterMagnet joined the plants before the entire story, but this is what happend : Booter : Push off the cliff! WMag : Uhh... Boot-leg WMag : Can he join? He is a plant, but he sounds good... WMag : Nevermind.. WMag tries again Bamboom : Why do you want to leave us? Wmag winks. Booter : Hmmm... I will eliminate you. (They all attempt to finish booter) (They all shrink and get inside Booter's body.) BLWM : Hah.. Waterfruit, Surprised about how he eventually got inside was kind of ironic for him. WMag was surprised when He saw Chicken Wrangler is inside.... Then the plots changes. BLWM : I will poop and pour my poop inside his stomach WMag : Better to not look (All plants hide, WMag finds Chicken Wrangler) Chicken Wrangler : Forget it. Can I join? BLWM is done pooping BLWM : Okay Professor Tiyak goes to Booter's heart and start sniping it using a crossbow. Waterfruit, not knowing how this would work. Waterfruit sniped his brain, all plants and zombies joined Brain : Password BLWM : There is no real password. Forget him. (Passes through) They start hitting. The Chicken Wrangler was eating. He found something inside the brain Chicken Wrangler : Paper! Who was scanning his body! Chicken Wrangler : Seems something weird. I don't get it. WMag : I will go... (Cage falls) Boot-leg Blover : Nice one, but not yet! Booter : Sorry Boot-leg Blover, but you will die with them.. WMag : Boot-leg Blover, trust me. You can join us, and it's all solved. No tricks are in my hands. I can do nothing... (Convinces boot-leg B) Boot-leg Blover : Okay! I will finish them (Wmag told them all a method) Blover : Are we done? WMag : Ya! Winter Melon : We were excavating! All pults that aren't Bamboom, Cob Cannon, Winter Melon and WinterMagnet : Hi! Booter : I will ride a rollercoaster to scare them! WMag : WAAAAAAAAAAAH Boot-leg Blover gets a phone call Boot-leg Blover : Yes? Boot-leg blover appears to be called by Boot-leg Flaming Pea, She told him about the abuse done. So they both did this call : Boot-leg Flaming Pea : You traitor! Boot-leg Blover : Booter was the traitor! We scanned the data. Boot-leg Flaming Pea : Screw him! Boot-leg Blover : Spread this to the other boot-legs Professor Tiyak : I have an idea, let's go put poop inside his body Boot-leg Blver blows WMag away so he can bring poop buckets from the sewers Bucket! (Takes bucket and fills it with poop) Boot-legs : Let's build a boot-leg rocket, so we can all do this! WMag appears WMag : All, take a bucket! Boot-legs, can I ride inside your machine? (Rides) Boot-leg Blover : Sure. You can pour poop from outside WMag : That was what I was thinking! Boot-leg Torchwood and Magnet-shroom (not boot-leg) : Booter, join us. You want it. Booter : NEVER! Toxic Pea : My boot-leg variant is remaining evil WMag : I will shoot it Toxic Pea : Thanks... Magnet-shroom (calm voice) : Please, Booter, Please. Booter : NEVER! IMPOSSIBLE! SCREW YOU! MIDGET! Boot-leg Magnet-shroom : Forget it. Boot-leg WMag : Blover, I got an idea! Boot-leg Blover and Blover : Let's repell WMag so he can go and burn Booter! (He burns Booter) Boot-leg Flaming Pea : Is he done? WMag : I saved Wmag : I am, YES. Boot-leg Booter : I became a boot-leg! YEAH! Gargantuar Prime : Need help? Boot-leg Booter : Screw you! Gargantuar Prime : O, ok. Gargantuar Prime explodes WMag : Let's go deal with one. (A fight happens, WMag is the main offense) The fight : Microbots spawn, WMag damages them using a falcon punch Upgraed versions appear, damaged as a cake Robo-police come, Pwn'd. Moonfruit : Gonna damage these! Puff-shroom : Well yeah. We have to obviously deal some page. WMag damages the booter as well as every other one. Chicken Wrangler, Disco Jetpacker and Weightlifter appear at the field to defend WMag. WMag defeates the Booter WMag: All, put your abilities here! (All put abilities at WMag's beam) WMag :Any last words? (Starts charging) WMag : Booter, say sorry and it's all over (Charging is at maximum) Booter : NEVER Magic Cirrus : Electric Punch! WMag : Done.. (Booter is defeated) Booter respawns in 100hours.. (4 Days) WMag : Oh damn. (All boot-legs fade) WMag :What? WMag gets sucked into Boot-leg world (Pokes Boot-leg Blover) WMag : Hi... I guess? Boot-leg Blover : Hi Moonfruit shoots the machine so it falls. Wmag : According to my studies, we can revive you and all boot-legs... WMag : I will suck up your memory and put it in a Booter Memory. Then I will smash you, then reconstrust you in a familiar shape. Memory will make you all look like now. How is that? TBA in..... EPISODE 2 Add more if you're gonna join! But Comment below first Category:Roleplays